prank 1 play, and a detention, 1/?
by LilyPotter
Summary: Set in mauader's days, L/J, and remember your three r's, read, review, and remember me in the awards!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Yes people, I'm back once again with another story to go with the L/J collection. **Rubs hands evilly. ** But first, I would like to thank the little people...Ok, not so little, (she's as tall as I am...) for the support in writing these nutso stories of mine. Thanks Katie! Luv ya doll! On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you think that the name Fanfiction.net in it's self is a disclaimer? Oh well. Here goes. **Talks faster than Hermione** I don't own, Lily, James, Moony, Wormtail, or Padfoot. I do own Elisabeth, (who is actually, a friend of mine...) I own any others students I made up for the purpose of this story. I don't own any teachers.  
  
"And why would you want to sabotage 7th Year graduation?" asked 6th year James Potter, lifting his eyebrows. "For the fun of it, of course!" Said an exasperated Sirius. "Why else? Honestly, when they get to be a prefect they go soft on you..." "Being a prefect is fun," said James stiffly. "Spoken by the man who claimed in his fifth year that being a prefect would take all the fun out of life," said Remus, grinning. "He would rather study with his precious Elisabeth than go to Hogsmeade." Said Sirius, grinning delightedly. "Shut up," said James looking down and scuffing his shoe against the floor. "Besides, there are so many privileges to being a prefect..." He said, looking up with what he hoped to be a good argument. "Oh good Lord!" Shouted Sirius, "PRIVLEGES! James, you can't even fight anymore. You sound like your MUM!" James stared up, a look of panic on his face. "Do I really?" he asked. "Yes, and you haven't played a prank in 3 weeks!" "No..." said James, looking extremely panic-stricken. "No, it can't have been that long..." "Wanna bet?" Lupin asked, an evil smile forming around his lips. He held up a chart. "Last time we had an "expedition" was three weeks ago. I should know," he finished proudly. The color drained from James's face. "Just to keep me in practice...all right," a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "What's the plan?"   
  
Lily O'Connell tossed her long hair back in frustration. Hearing her best friend talking about her boyfriend 24/7 was not her idea of fun. "And he has the most dreamy blue eyes..." "I know, Lissie," said Lily, a tad sharper than she meant to be. "I sit with him in potions, remember?" Elisabeth looked guilty for a second, and then said, "Oh. Right. But look at this necklace he gave me. Silver with a diamond in it, oh he's just the perfect catch..." "I'm going downstairs to get a snack," said Lily loudly. Elisabeth didn't hear. "Elisabeth Potter, Mrs. J. Potter, Elisabeth Anne Potter. Doesn't that have a lovely ring to it Lily? Lily? Lily?" Lily, halfway out the door, didn't bother to answer.  
  
"Got it?" Sirius looked up at James. "You've out done yourself this time old boy," said James, grinning at Sirius. "The plan is full proof! With a little bit of help from the maurader's map, a little help from peeves, and a slight diversion, I think we have the perfect..." "Plan?" Lily O'Connell stepped forward. "I totally agree, my dear Sirius, you really have out done yourself this time." "Lily! Why you spying little..." started James. "Let her go, James, she's the best person for pranks in this school, besides us," said Sirius. "I think we might need a little cooperation from her and Elisabeth..." Remus sniggered and James went a brillant shade of brick red, "So what do you say, Lily? Will you help?" "On one condition." Lily grinned evilly, and pointed to a sign. "The school play. You all have to try out for the lead." James smacked his head aganst the wall. "And make prats of ourselves in front of the whole school?" He asked, looking hard at Lily. "I will if you will," she said simply. "And besides, James, if we do badly and get choras parts, we can slip away easily. It's a good alibi." Said Sirius, catching on to the idea. "Have fun," said Lily, and walked away.  
  
  
A/N: ohhh...cliffhanger. Ok, maybe not. That's ok. What is the school play going to be? What are they going to do at graduation? Will this nutso author decide to put Lily and James together, or just kill one of them off? Is it possible for this author to get anymore insane, and this story to get any worse?? Find out, next. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Part two! Hurray! So anyway, I toast marshmallows on flames and all that...and I get too hyper on sugar so I don't suggest flaming me. I'm just rambling, aren't I? On with the show then!  
  
James walked over to take a closer look at the sign that Lily had pointed at.   
  
"The Secret Garden...based on a muggle book," he read.   
  
"This is just spiffy," mumbled Peter. "Watch, one of us will get the lead...all because of her."  
  
"We need her," Sirius reminded him.  
  
"The way we need a tooth ache," muttered James.  
Remus didn't say anything, being that everybody was in a bad mood and he wanted the lead.   
  
"So, what parts do we have to try out for?" he asked, trying to keep up the conversation.  
  
"Archibald Craven, he's the main person, (we can't be any of the children, that'll be first years...)" James muttered, looking at the cast list. "His brother, Neville..."  
  
"Who would name their kid Neville?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"There's Ben, the gardener..."  
  
"Oh, he's the weak, decrepit one, isn't he?" asked Peter  
  
"And then there's Mary's father...but he dies off in the first act," James finished up.  
  
"So we have all these parts to choose from?" Asked Sirius delightedly.   
  
"Only the first one," sighed James.  
  
"Saturday can't come slowly enough," said Peter  
  
"What did we get ourselves into?" moaned Remus.  
  
  
Lily walked downstairs Saturday morning to see a table full of ashen-faced boys.   
  
"Nervous about the auditions? You four?" she laughed, as she spread marmalade on her toast.  
  
"You would be if you were about to make a fool of yourself in front of the whole school," snapped James, annoyed that she was in such high spirits. Lily laughed again.  
  
"Just pretend that you pulled the biggest prank of the century, and this play is one big lie you have to tell to the professor about what "really happened." You'd be brilliant!" James looked up.   
  
"Do you think you have any more "words of wisdom" to help me get through this?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah," said Lily getting up. "Dress the part." Then she walked away, leaving her toast unfinished.   
  
"What is she on about?" Remus asked, pouring treacle into his porridge.  
  
  
Professor Mcgonnagall decided to take on the task of being director. She would be the fairest, she decided, and being that she had figured out a fair way to cast...  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman," she began, clearing her throat. "Welcome to the first annual play of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that you will all find this experience enjoyable." She looked at the pale-faced crowd and nearly laughed.  
  
"The way we will pick character parts is this. I will put a very special type of confundus charm on each of you, and it will make you believe that you are the character. If you are not right for that part, you will feel most of the character, but still know that you are yourself. If you are right for the part, you will have no idea that you are not actually the person you are portraying. There can be no lying in this; I have a special clipboard set up to tell your emotions. Now, shall we begin?"  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Moon, Ms. Knott." James sunk lower into his seat as Professor Mcgonnagall called more names.   
  
"Mr. James Potter, Ms. Elisabeth Burke, please come to the stage," barked the Professor. James sighed. Well, at least he would be with his girlfriend, he thought gloomily. Elisabeth gave him a happy smile and wave before they began. James waited as the confundus charm was cast. Here goes nothing...  
  
"Where in the world, tell me where in the world, can I live without your love?"   
  
The lyrics of the song were the same that every person who had tried out for the part that he was trying out for, yet this time he meant every word that he said. However, when it came to the next part, something was wrong.  
  
"How, could I know I would have to leave you? How could I know I would hurt you so?"  
  
This wasn't Lily Craven, a part in a play; this was Elisabeth, nothing more.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Burke...no, Mr. Potter, stay on the stage, I would like to try someone else."  
  
James inwardly groaned as Lily O'Connell stepped onto the platform. He had snapped back to himself the moment Mcgonnagall spoke. James now knew what Lily had meant by "dressing the part;" she was wearing elegant robes of white, (being that in the play, Lily Craven was a ghost) her long hair was done up in Victorian style, and a bit of shimmer danced along her eyelids.   
  
"Nice to see you too," she muttered scathingly as she saw his grimace. But the music started up, and the charm was preformed, and neither knew any more.  
  
  
  
"Wow," Remus muttered as they stepped out into the hallway. "That was something, wasn't it? I really hated you!" Remus was cast as Neville, the brother of Archibald; who was jealous of his brother, and loved Lily, his brother's dead wife.   
  
"Love you too, Remus old boy," James laughed, but he too, agreed it was strange. He had really loved Lily at that one point; it was strange what a simple spell could do to you.   
  
Sirius laughed and said, "You're girlfriend is now my wife in the play, but we both get killed off in the first scene anyway! But I think in our prank we can put that fog machine into good use..."  
  
"Where?" Peter asked eagerly.  
  
"We'll put it..."  
  
  
A/N: I'm really evil, aren't I? Sorry that this part was so incredibly boring, about the play and all, the next part will probably be more about the prank, (if I feel like it.) More cliffhangers ahead. Hehehehehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: kajglkdhgjhfd; hakdghf. Don't sue.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Because of that, I'm not going to be too evil, and so I will write more about the prank than the play!!! (HURRAY!!! NO MORE BORDEM!) As a quote a person whose author's note I loved, (I don't remember who...) Flames will be sent back to their sendee's in the form of a fiery howler. On with the show! (Quite literally.)  
  
"One two three, one two three, and spin! One two three, one two three, now the relive peiroet!" (A/N: I don't know how to spell the French ballet terms, please excuse the misspellings.)   
  
James groaned at the thought of going through this routine again. Acting and being temporarily in love with Lily was bad enough, at least he didn't know what he was doing. With dancing, however, and listening to Lily make sarcastic remarks about his two left feet, the confundus charm seemed like bliss.   
  
Professor Flitwick went unmercifully on with his choreography. "Now gentlemen, lift the ladies, and spin!"   
  
"I'm not a sack of potatoes, you know," Lily snapped as James put her down rather ungracefully.   
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but Peter would be lighter than you are!" James said with a mock bow as the ballroom music went on. This was not true. James thought he should probably be thankful for his extremely light partner, but didn't feel like bringing it up at the moment.   
  
"Now bow, and exit stage right! NO NOT YOU! Lily and James, please stay on stage! Enter Mary, stage Left! Lily, touch James shoulder, and then bring Mary over to him! Good! Now, float...float...STAGE CREW!"  
  
"WHAT??"   
  
Snape, looking as surly as ever, came running out on to the stage. "YES Professor?"  
  
Flitwick missed the sarcasm. "This girl is a ghost, and needs to float. YOU KNOW the wingardium Leviosa charm was supposed to be put on her two minutes before! MAKE HER FLOAT!" Lily suddenly shot four feet taller into the air. "Thank you," Flitwick said, dismissing Snape with a wave of his hand. James pulled Lily back down to earth as practice ended.  
  
"Can you do that on yourself?" He asked as they walked down the hall.   
  
"Easily," she answered, floating about four feet higher than James's head.  
  
"What about to anybody else?" James suddenly shot up to Lily's height. "Ok, put me back down now..."  
  
Lily hit the ground and watched gleefully as James attempted to get himself down.   
  
"You know," she said, as if mulling over an extremely hard problem, "I think I rather like you better up there..."  
  
Sirius walked by, and looked at Lily, who was positively cackling with glee.  
  
"What...OH!" Sirius began to laugh as well. James, however, like the queen, was not amused.   
  
"Put me down!" He yelled, causing more stares, it didn't help much, however, that Sirius was rolling on the floor from laughter. Lily grinned, then grabbed his hand and yanked, causing him to land in a heap on the floor.  
  
"That's what happens next time you drop me and or step on my feet when dancing," She said, grinning down at him. "A nip of your own medicine, if you know what I mean." She walked away, without looking back.  
  
"You know James," said Sirius, who was on the floor next to him, still slightly laughing, "Maybe she should be prongs...she certainly has a way of getting even." He cracked up again and helped James to his feet.  
  
  
~**~  
  
(A/N: Should I be evil and stop it there??? Nah.)  
  
"So anyway," said Sirius in a low voice, "what we do is make Remus float with that lovely spell that Lily does..."   
  
"One problem...Lily's the only person in the school that can do it."  
  
"What's this about me floating???" They had just currently got out of history of magic, and Remus was trying hard to shake off sleep.  
  
"Yes, but you're floating is only in step one in the biggest prank ever. It's just the distraction, now shut up and let me finish!" Remus had opened his mouth in objection, took a look at Sirius's face, and closed it. "That's just the point, my dear James, but Lily isn't the only one who can do it. In fact, nobody knows she can. The only person that is known in the school who can float people is none other than Mr. Severus Snape!"  
  
James grinned. "And this is just diversion?" He asked, looking closely at Sirius, who was grinning so evilly that James could practically see the devil horns.   
  
"We get Snape in the diversion? That's a new factor..."  
  
Sirius signed his name with a flourish on a piece of parchment. "Oh believe me, this plan gets so much better than the original one..."  
  
A/N: I am going to be evil and stop it here. HEHEHE! But anyway, I hope you realize that you're going to get bits and pieces of the plan, but not the whole thing till the very end. Sorry. But anyway, review please!   
  
Disclaimer: alkdhghdglfahgkhfdgjhdaldghaeghdghjkadlgnjcvjaaj  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I'm sorry that my computer kept posting all of my sections, not just one. That's fixed now. So anyway, I'm probably going to have about two to three extremely long posts so I can just finish this story up. (We all know where it's kinda going to go...don't we? Or maybe I'll just kill someone off instead...hmm...) But anyway, that's about all I have to say but I'm just going to babble on for a few seconds more just to make a prat of myself in front of the whole ffn. Ok, that's done. And off we go!  
  
  
"Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a rather grave announcement to make, considering that we are only two weeks from opening night!" Professor Mcgonnagall looked more serious that usual. (A/N: I always manage to start with the show...don't I?) "Mr. Remus Lupin..." (James groaned at the words) "Has an unexpected family reunion coming up for the entire duration of the play. He can no longer play Dr. Craven in this show. Therefore, we needed an understudy. The understudy will be..."  
  
James stood up and left the auditorium.  
  
~**~  
  
"SNAPE!" yelled Sirius, coming out of the auditorium seconds after James. "SNAPE! Greasy haired, huge nosed, slime ball Snape! Playing Dr. Craven! This play is going to crash and burn, I'm telling you that right now. I mean, come on! Can you imagine him being in love with Lily? Even for a play! That's it! This play had promise, and they are going to kill it...."  
  
"Since when did you start caring about it?" Asked James, wondering whom was this guy talking to him, and what had he done with his best friend.  
  
"I don't," Said Sirius, stiffening slightly. "But I don't want to be mortified because it's so bad...but anyway, as I was saying, you guys have to be BROTHERS (I feel your pain, by the way...) and he has to fall in love with Lily...really, if I could ever pity a girl, I would pity that one..."  
  
Sirius continued to rant on, while James wondered briefly why he cared that Snape had to pretend to be in love with Lily. He brushed it off and said,   
"We better get back inside...McGonagall won't like it if we both skived off...neither will Lily..."  
  
Sirius grinned at him. "She manages to make you take dancing lessons, practice your lines during all breaks, and practice a confundus charm on you so she can run through her lines. She runs your life!"  
  
"Remember that incident in the hallway?" asked James looking at him. "I was sore for the next three days. Do you think I'm going to take anymore chances?"   
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
~**~  
  
"Here," Said Lily, thrusting a bag into Sirius's hands. "I think you might need this for the upcoming show."  
  
They had been talking about the prank in code, so everybody would think they were talking about the show. Sirius wanted to take no chances on his "claim to fame" being ruined.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius peeked into the bag. "You didn't! I mean, even I'm not allowed to go there...not that I haven't tried..." he added hastily.  
  
"I did," said Lily, grinning. "I told you that if you wanted that stuff, you had to go down Knockturn Alley. A little flirting with the guard and I was in." She laughed musically.   
  
"Perfect," Said Sirius, who looked like he very much would like to hug Lily in gratitude, "Just what we needed. We'll be able to get Filch occupied with this stuff long enough to lay the trap for Pro. Idiot Evillson. Then we can go for the big one."  
  
Lily laughed again at the thought of the aforementioned potions professor on his way to Timbuktu.   
  
"Glad you like it. So, do you need anything else?"  
  
"Some dungbombs and filibuster fireworks would be nice."   
  
"You can get those yourself, you know that. Two seconds in Zonko's and you'll have all you need."  
  
"I know Lily," Sirius grinned, "but you always manage to find a much more fun way than I do."  
  
"I try. You should be in the auditorium you know."  
  
"So should you."  
  
"I'm not in this scene."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You are now," Said Sirius, grinning even more hugely, if possible. "McGonagall added more lines for you."  
  
"What fun!" Said Lily, halfway between sarcasm and seriousness.  
  
"I pity poor James," said Sirius.  
  
Lily grinned evilly. "You should," She said.   
  
*~*  
  
"NO! NO! NO! James, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you do NOT go sharp there! ARGH! SNAPE WASN'T NEARLY THIS THICK!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ok, I'll try again. Geeze. Argh."  
  
James threw his hands up in the air, and did a pivoted. He turned around again and tried again. Snape was in the background, smirking. Determined to out do Snape once again, James opened his mouth and belted,   
  
"She has her eyes, she has my Lily's hazel eyes, the eyes that closed and left me all alone, those eyes I feel will never ever let me go, how can I see the girl who has her bright green eyes."  
  
James blinked. Something was wrong with what he said, and something was totally right. Professor McGonagall laughed for the first time in days.   
  
"Thank you for you amendment on the song, Potter. The correct term is "hazel eyes" but I think your change is quite sufficient, considering that Miss O'Connell's eyes are anything but hazel. Therefore all of the song will be changed from hazel to bright green. Much better, Potter. Snape! Your turn."   
  
Snape, determined to out do James now, decided to belt out so loud that ears had to be covered,   
  
"She has her eyes, she has my Lily's bright green eyes, those eyes that loved my brother, never me...those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed, to hold her close, to live at in Lily's eyes..."  
  
It was now war between Slytherin and Gryffindor, each battling out who could sweep the audience, who could act the best without the help of a confundus charm, alternating back and forth...  
  
"Imagine me, a lover,"  
  
(Snickers rippled throughout the audience)  
  
"I longed for the day, she'd turn and see me standing there,"  
  
Then both of them together,  
  
"Would God have let her stay!"  
  
"CUT!"  
  
Professor McGonagall yelled from the audience.   
  
"Such a performance I have never seen! Wonderful, both of you, now, sit down before you each have a stroke."  
  
Something had happened, something odd and wonderful at the same time to James. As happens to all truly great actors, he became the part, without the help of the confundus charm. But he wasn't the only one it had happened to...  
  
A/N: one more cliffhanger from me that you have to put up with. I'm sorry this part took so long, but I was on vacation, which included going on "The Hogwarts Express" With J.K. in it, (Yes, I got to see her...) and the "Hogwarts Express" was Black! Figure that one out! Oh well. See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: ahghgdlkjhfg don't sue.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I'm sorry; I'm really bad about finishing this, aren't I?? Darn it, everybody is being so uncooperative. James and Lily really don't want to get together, even though I tell them too, and Sirius is just being mean. And the stupid little voice in my head is trying to tell me to kill one of them off...  
Do you think anyone could be this nuts, or am I just lucky?  
  
Disclaimer: ok, I haven't done a proper disclaimer in a LLLLOOOONNNGGG time, so you all have to hear this one! I do not own...Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Snape, Pro. Flitwick, Pro. McGonagall, Pro. Dumbledore, and pretty much everybody in the cast, however, I do own Elisabeth, (who James has not broken up with yet, by the way) the guard Lily flirted with to get into Knockturn alley, (which I do not own...) and Mary, (who is supposed to be a first year and only shows up once,) and Professor Evillson. (His first name is not idiot, either, that's just Sirius not cooperating with me again.) Hehehehehehe. It's the first time ever my disclaimer is longer then my Author's Note! And you look like a loser reading all of it by the way, so hurry up and get on with the story!  
  
  
Perhaps it was over use of the confundus charm, or perhaps things were meant to be this way, James didn't know. But all of a sudden, things went mad. Sirius constantly flirted with his girlfriend Elisabeth, and James found he didn't care, Snape followed Lily around like a lost puppy, and he found he very much did care. But things didn't really go over the top until he found Sirius in the library. Studying.  
  
"What the heck are you doing??" James gasped, looking at Sirius, who holding a book called "Victorian life of British Muggles."   
  
"Looking at something I don't understand in my acting part," said Sirius shrugging. "I don't get this India thing, it said in the script that my part moved to India for government purposes. Then why did they go to parties and ride on elephants all the time? And could you explain to me what an army is? Do they just go around in the snazzy suits and shoot people or...?"  
  
James pulled himself out of shock at hearing Sirius say, "snazzy" long enough to say, "I dunno, ask Lily."  
  
"I will then," said Sirius, picking up the book and scanning the barcode with his wand. I just hope she knows." He then left the library leaving a dumbfounded James standing behind him.  
  
"Snazzy," said James, shaking his head. "Snazzy. Has the whole world gone mad, or have I? Next thing you know he'll be calling off the prank, Peter will go insane, join Voldemort, and kill us all, and Remus will marry a Slytherin."  
  
~**~  
  
"GO AWAY SNAPE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" It was clearly a redhead's war cry, and one particular redhead was seething, leaving Snape with a bloody nose. Lily strode down the hall, feeling triumphant, leaving a very bloody Snape, and a hysterical Sirius, behind her.  
  
"Lily, what???" Elisabeth attempted to intercept her best friend from heading to her dorm.  
  
"I feel on top of the world!" she proclaimed. "And that's all I have to say on the matter."  
  
She marched up the stairs and to her dorm, where she cracked up hysterically. The look on Snape's face when she gave him that bloody nose and black eye was priceless. Once she had calmed down slightly to hear herself talk again, she called Elisabeth.  
  
"I thought you went mad on me for a minute there. You scared me." She said, look scared, but slightly inclined to laugh.  
  
"Nonsense. I was doing what any respectable redhead would do," Lily replied. "Now, I need help with my lines, so I'll cast the confundus charm on you, and then on me, Ok?"  
  
"Do I hafta?" Grumbled Elisabeth, "I thought James was your guinea pig."  
  
"He was. He's off doing some prank, or something, so He couldn't help me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I owe you one."  
  
"Just cast the stupid spell already! You can kiss my feet later."  
  
~**~  
  
James sat in the hospital wing, scrubbing bedpans. All he had done was "accidentally" managed booby trap Filch's office so that all the detention slips he had ever given hit him round the head until he was knocked senseless. Even Sirius didn't manage to get out of that one.  
  
A/N: Yes! I put the detention in!  
  
  
Now Sirius was talking animatedly about the prank they were about to perform.   
  
"So, all we need to do," he was saying, "Is to time the floo powder and the fireworks to go off, the second everybody is looking at Remus, and Snape is getting expelled...So we have to enchant Lily's wand..."  
  
Peter was looking confused.  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"Dreaming about food again, eh rat boy?" James joked.   
  
"Err..." Peter blushed.  
  
"Never mind, just get to work on the bedpans," Said Remus, looking very sorry for the predicament that Peter was in.  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh Lily, do hold on...I can't figure out how to get this stupid confundus charm off you..."  
  
Lily looked down at herself.   
  
"I'm not dead," She said, as if this came as a surprise.  
  
"No, because you are PLAYING a part. Hold on, I'll go look up the counter charm..."  
  
Lily got up and started for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Elisabeth worriedly.  
  
"I'm not dead," Lily repeated, and broke into a run for the astronomy tower.  
  
"Oh my g- LILY!"  
  
~**~`  
  
James heard cries of "LILY!" rushing past her door. "Come on!" He yelled to his friends.   
  
"Elisabeth, what's up?"  
  
"It's Lily, I can't get the confundus charm off her, we were practicing, you know, and now she off to kill herself because she's a ghost in the play and...OH!"  
  
She broke into a run again, and James quickly followed, yelling, "WHO CARES ABOUT THE STUPID DETENTION! COME ON!"  
  
They reached the astronomy tower just in time to see Lily jump...  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehe. I'm evil, aren't I? Did I really do as I threatened and kill her off? Find out, next.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A/n: Just read the darn thing!  
  
Watching Lily fall was like watching a person in slow motion, thought James, his panic stricken mind trying to find a shred of comfort, anything but to think of what was happening. And before he knew what he was doing, he was halfway off the ledge, when Sirius grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, attempting to pull him off the ledge. "Do you want to die as well?"  
  
"What is life without Lily?" James asked in the calmest voice he could manage.  
A/N: Cheesy! I had to put that line in!  
  
"James! Snap out of it buddy..."  
  
"Just let me go."  
  
"Ok, over use of the confundus charm here, James, lets just get you to the hospital wing..."  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine. Besides someone that I care about more than life it's self is falling off the astronomy tower. I just realized that now. My name is James Harry Potter. I live in a big house in Hogsmeade. LET GO OF ME! NOW!"  
  
Sirius, looking like a revelation had passed over him, said simply, more to himself than any other, "My God. Tiger Lily and Prongs were meant to be together." And he let go of James's robes.  
  
A/N: Just a stall here to see if I'll kill both of them off. I got the idea of giving James the middle name of Harry, from my cousin, who has the opposite name of his father. Isn' t that awesome? Back to the story.  
  
As it were, James found out he didn't want to jump, as fate intervened. In this case, Snape on a broomstick. Snape flew down and captured Lily about 20 feet from the ground. He then flew back up to the astronomy tower, and placed Lily carefully on the ground. He then picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, with about five other people, mouths open, staring at his back.  
  
~**~  
  
James had to deal with Lily being sickeningly sweet to Snape for the rest of the week.   
  
"Snape, dearest, will you get me my wand?" was a classic example. The worst part was that Snape went after whatever she wanted like a golden retriever after a tennis ball. So instead of confessing that James had fallen head over heels, he put his heart and soul into the prank.  
  
"Ok, here's the line up. We only have 5 days before the play and the prank. So...1/2 hour before, we skive off, saying we have last minuete rehersals, and we talk Peeves into capturing Mrs. Norris, Which gets Filch out of our way. After that, we plant the..." Sirius was getting way ahead of himself. Both he and James were late for the play.  
  
~**~  
  
A/N: That was really awful, wasn't it? I had to get all that cheesy fluff out of my system. Expect better quality next time. I'm really sorry, I'm not up to snuff at the moment, but I couldn't leave you all hanging, either. The next one will be much better, I promise, for the next one will be the prank...hehehehehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know, some of you cannot forgive me for letting Snape be the hero of the moment. I'm sorry, but if you've read my bio, I like to do things that have never been done before, and as everybody knew James would have to save her, the exact opposite happened. That's just a little logic in the way my evil mind works. It could be that I'm so mad I just happened to want Snape to get Lily, but maybe that's just me. (By the way, people, The Secret Garden really is a play. It has never been on a tape or anything. It's been on Broadway in New York, and West End here. (England) Well, that's about all you need to know. See ya!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
  
Graduation was almost upon them. As was the play. Snape was still Lily's personal retriever. James was still trying to figure out why he hadn't jumped after her, and Sirius liked to bait all of them constantly and flirt with James's girlfriend, Elisabeth. James, however, had taken to kissing Elisabeth in the hallways and common room to see if Lily noticed. She didn't.  
  
"He has the cutest black hair, and those blue eyes..."   
  
"Just...just...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lily had been having trouble containing herself, and Elisabeth was just making it harder. Much harder. She didn't know what to do. As soon as she came to in the hospital wing, the first person she thought of was James. The first person she saw, was Severus, and had a tough time suppressing a shudder. Well, she'd just have to keep that quiet. She stormed out of the dorm, steaming mad, at Elisabeth, she needed time to think. Which is why Elisabeth's death hit her like it did.  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! 15 MINUETES AGO SHE WAS GOING ON ABOUT JAMES! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for her," Madam Pomfrey tried to pull a hysterical Lily away from her best friend.   
  
"Voldemort's gaining power, we knew he was, and, well, going into the forbidden forest alone was not exactly the wisest of choices," Said Dumbledore, shaking his head.  
  
Lily rounded on him. "You're the greatest wizard in the world, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER??"  
  
"There was nothing I could do. I shall have to owl her parents, in the mean time, Mr. Potter, will you escort her to her dorm?"   
  
James appeared out of thin air, looking around slightly sheepishly.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said gravely, "but Professor McGonagall would only let one of us go and..."   
  
"I quite understand. Please take Ms. O'Connell back to the common room. Thank you."  
  
Lily Sobbed on her way to the common room. Then she refused to go in.   
  
"James, you don't understand! I can't go in there; I can't look at her empty bed next to mine and think...you don't understand! This isn't happening! It's a dream! It's not real! It's not, it can't be! I can't go in there..."  
  
"Shh...It's alright, everything will be ok, and Lily?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked before breaking into fresh sobs.  
  
"You once told me to dress the part for a show, Could I use a theater quip on you?" He asked wondering if this was a good time.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"The show must go on."  
  
~**~  
  
"One two three, one two three, annnnnnd SPIN!"   
  
On went the chorography and on went the show. Heartless as it may have seemed to leave no respect for the dead, in a way, it was more helpful to have something to keep your mind off of the awful hole in you, thought Lily, as James managed to pick her up and put her gracefully back down. He had been practicing, she noted.  
  
~**~  
  
On went the show and on went the prank. James dove head in, leaving almost no time for homework. Sirius was taking Elisabeth's death the hardest, and James, though sad, was not exactly as hysterical as when Lily tried to kill herself. So they all dove into the prank, trying to forget that one of their number was dead, and that there were many more dead to come...trying not to face the inevitable...  
  
A/N: There. Another extremely short one done. I'm really sorry. Really sorry. I'll write a big long one next time, because next time is the...(drum roll please!) prank and the play combined! So stay tuned sports fans!  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is it...the moment you've all been waiting for...the prank...and THE PLAY!!!! Hurray! All right, I won't stall any longer, on with the show! (P.S. I know it has been made a movie, but it's not the same thing that I'm talking about. The script is totally different.)  
  
Disclaimer: Just read the darn thing already!  
  
  
Costumes. Makeup. Actors. Actresses. Ball gowns. Sets. Understudies filling in the parts of people who were dead or, (at the moment) shaking with convulsions before turning into a werewolf. James had a confused impression of all of this as Sirius attempted to help him into his smoking jacket. (A/N: not real one, idiots! It's a costume!) He finally struggled into the sleeves and carefully brushed his hair flat, a project that consumed most of the time before he went on stage. And then they had to have the added difficulty. No more confundus charm. They really had to act. Since the Lily incident, nothing was the same. Well, it wouldn't be that hard to pretend to be almost mad with love for Lily, he thought grimly.  
  
Lily hurried into a white, beaded, Victorian looking gown. It was perfectly gorgeous. Then she stared at her hair, done in an extravagant up do. Someone, (she had no idea who, though, probably Severus) Sent her a single white rose, which she had requested had been put in her hair for good luck. She looked at herself. Someone whistled.  
  
"Lily, you look good," Sirius said, grinning. Lily mock-slapped his face with her glove.   
  
"You aren't supposed to be here anyway," She said, sniffily.  
  
"Who cares about rules? You broke or are going to break most of Hogwarts ones tonight at graduation."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know the look on Snape's face will be priceless."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't wait!"  
  
"So anyway, I just came in to tell you good luck," he said.  
  
"Yeah, break a leg, Padfoot."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Actors saying. It's good luck, or in other words, do a good job or I'll really break your leg."  
  
" Oh. Break a leg, tiger Lily. By the way," he smirked. "Nice rose."  
  
~**~  
  
Being on stage was a heck of a lot easier than waiting in the dressing room, thought James, as he walked on stage before the lights went up. And you can't see the audience anyway, so what's the difference? I'm thinking gibberish. James, calm down. I can't...the lights went up. You can't see the audience at all when you're in a spotlight, He noted. Uh Oh, line.   
  
"This is no house for a child, Neville."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
I'd like to smack your face...  
  
"I won't have her dressed in black, wandering about like a lost soul."  
  
Am I on autopilot or something? James wondered. How the heck did we get to that part? He kept himself from committing murder to Severus, remember James, he told himself, Homicide on stage is never a good thing...  
  
~**~   
  
"A man who came to my garden...a man I hardly knew..."  
  
Lily sang. And sang. And sang. This was getting monotonous. Well at least she was singing to James; that made things a little more interesting...  
  
~**~  
  
It was much easier under the confundus charm, James decided. That way he didn't know who he was, and contrary to that awful feeling, was that he didn't know who Snape was. This was the big song that they had, and, as Sirius told him about another theater quip, (he didn't know where Padfoot had gotten "Break a leg" from...) if Snape didn't do a good job, then he would really break his leg. Well here goes nothing. The lights went up, and Snape began to sing.  
  
(A/N: I'm doing this part in script format because it will take to long otherwise.)  
  
Snape: Strangely quiet, but now the storm simply rests, to strike again. Standing waiting I think of her, I think of her...  
  
James: Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room, yet remains, she lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her, I think of her...  
  
Snape: From death she casts her spell, at night we her sighs, and now a girl has come who has her eyes...she has her eyes, the girl has Lily's bright green eyes, those eyes that saw him happy long ago. Those eyes that gave him life and hope he'd never known, how can he see the girl and miss those bright green eyes?  
  
James: She has her eyes, she has my Lily's bright green eyes, those eyes that closed and left me all alone, those eyes I feel will never ever let me go, how can I see this girl who has her bright green eyes? In Lily's eyes a castle, this house seemed to be, and I her bravest knight became my lady fair was she.  
  
Snape: She has her eyes she has my Lily's bright green eyes, those eyes that loved my brother, never me, those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed, to hold her close to live at last in Lily's eyes...  
  
James: imagine me, a lover...  
  
Snape: I longed for the day; she'd turn and see me standing there,  
  
Both: Would God have let her stay!  
  
Snape: She has her eyes,  
  
James: She has...  
  
Both: she has Lily's bright green eyes,  
  
James: those eyes that closed and left me all alone,  
  
Snape: those eyes that first I loved so.  
  
Both: how can I now forget that once I dared to be, in love alive and whole, in Lily's eyes? In Lily's eyes.  
  
Thunderous applause. James had the confused expression of a standing ovation for one song. He walked off stage in a daze. A voice announced,   
  
"It is now time for intermission, when I will hand out diplomas, and we will all give speeches and hand out diplomas. Then we will finish the play."  
  
Names were called, and diplomas handed out to all the 7th years. Boring, boring, boring. That was until...  
  
"Look! Peter! He's floating in the air!"  
  
Screams and gasps came from the audience. Since Remus was no longer available, Peter had to be used as a substitute for the floating. Remus, a beater on the Qudditich team, was very comfortable in the air, and was a very good actor. The look on Peter's face was pure terror. Lily was having the time of her life. She watched Sirius sneak out of the room with a can of crazy glue. About 4 minutes later, he turned up again, and gave the thumbs up. Flitch was taken care of by Peeves. Mrs. Norris would never be the same again. James was nowhere to be seen...  
  
"MR. SNAPE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"   
  
"Uh...I...Err..."  
  
Snape had his wand out, somehow. Lily grinned. Good old James.  
  
"YOUNG MAN, THIS MEANS DETENTION! 300 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BEHAVE THIS WAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING??"  
  
A very angry McGonagall pulled a stuttering Snape away by the ear. As soon as Snape had dropped his wand, Peter fell with a thud to the floor. He promptly crawled under the table and grasped one of its legs as if to keep it from happening again. Lily nearly burst with laughter. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"After that rather unfortunate occurrence, now we will have Professor Evillson give his speech. Professor Evillson?"  
  
"Idiot" Evillson stood up and walked to the platform. Sirius and James sat innocently next to Lily, as if they had never moved. No one knew they had gone.  
  
"It's going to go as soon as he says "it," whispered James.  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman, and especially, Slytherins," began Evillson, "It..."  
He got no farther than that. The stage was thought to explode. An enormous explosion erupted, leaving everything perfectly intact, but Evillson nowhere to be seen."  
  
"Automatic floo powder," said Lily, sounding like a muggle commercial, "say where you want to go into the bag, attach timed filibuster firework to it, and bingo, your problems are solved. Can be found now in Knockturn Alley today!"  
  
"So where did you tell it to go?" asked James.  
  
"Timbuktu."  
  
James's jaw dropped.  
  
"You aren't Serious..."   
  
"No, I'm Sirius..."  
  
"And I'm Peter,"  
  
"And I'm Lily,"  
  
"AND YOU'RE JAMES!"  
  
"Shut up," said James absentmindedly. "I thought that Timbuktu wasn't a real place."  
  
"It is," said Lily, giggling slightly. "In Africa, in the heart of the jungle, he's never going to find his way out, because you can't apperate over two feet there! You didn't believe I was really going to send him there, did you? I said so."  
  
"No."  
  
"Shh...shut up, Dumbledore's talking..."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore looked tired. "I suppose we must go on with the show..."  
  
And so they did. The show continued, and ended with tumultuous plaudits. But the best, for Lily anyway, was the very end, at bows. James disappeared right after he bowed, and showed up, with a large bouquet of white roses, all matching the one in Lily's hair.   
  
After Lily had kissed him soundly, (James was now the happiest man alive,) he noticed something. Snape, (who was allowed to come back to the show before he did his in school suspension,) was glaring eye daggers at him. Not just the normal, "I hate you, you did this," ones, either. It was...different, somehow. More like jealousy, or something...James didn't care. Why would he try to fathom the mind of an idiot?  
  
~**~  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"   
  
Snape looked up at Harry Potter, the bright green eyes that reflected his mother's.  
  
"Yes, Potter, you will be scrubbing bedpans at 9:00 tonight. That is all." Snape managed to pull himself together. He shouldn't be doing this, getting lost in his memories. Potter nodded, then walked out the door. Snape sighed.  
  
  
How can I now forget that once I dared to be, in love, alive and whole, in Lily's eyes? In Lily's eyes.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end; I think that this is one of the worst stories I've ever written. I like the ending, though. Well, please, please, please, review and tell me what you think of this, being that it's the end of this story! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
